


Дружбомагия, сучки

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим летает и вляпывается в неприятности. Леонард — ворчит и лечит его. А, и еще они оба пони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дружбомагия, сучки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendship is Magic, Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614460) by [8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8611/pseuds/8611). 
  * A translation of [Friendship is Magic, Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614460) by [8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8611/pseuds/8611). 



Когда Боунз был жеребенком, все прочили ему судьбу библиотекаря, писателя или кого-нибудь в этом духе: ведь он вечно сидел, уткнувшись в книгу. И хотя его отец был доктором, самого Боунза, кажется, гораздо больше интересовали романы и научные трактаты. Пони посмеивались про себя и закатывали глаза:

— О, когда-нибудь докторский сынок станет писателем!

По крайней мере, пока на его крупе не появился знак отличия в виде кадуцея. Это событие направило всеобщие ожидания совсем в другое русло. Но Боунза это вполне устаивало: ему нравилось работать доктором. Ну, большую часть времени.

Сегодняшний день в эту «большую часть» не вошел.

Маленькая больница в центре Сеноснополя ломилась от посетителей: городок был небольшой, и в нем не нашлось того, кто мог бы следить за погодой. Поэтому, когда над Сеноснополем разразилась ужасная гроза, несколько местных сумасбродных пегасов решили взять дело в свои копыта. И все они сейчас сидели тут же — со стоящими дыбом гривами и опаленным мехом. Сидели и отчихивали иногда трескучие электрические облачка дыма. 

— Это последние! — крикнули из-за двери. 

Боунз обернулся на медсестру Чепел — та как раз одним пинком закрыла за собой двери. Послышался очередной раскат грома. Хотя мэра в городе не было, главным по праву старшинства считался старый мистер Модист, державший свой шляпный магазинчик в центре. Он уже отправил в Облаград весточку с просьбой о помощи. И Боунз, необычайный для пони пессимист, разумеется, не ждал этой помощи еще как минимум три дня — когда город уже должен был наполовину скрыться под водой.

С обеих сторон к Чепел привалились двое: кобылка пугающе зеленого оттенка — Боунз было подумал, что ей дурно, но потом понял, что этот пугающе зеленый цвет ее натуральный — и золотой жеребец. По мнению Боунза, расцветка придавала ему вид раздражающий и нахальный.

— Ну ладно. Златовласка, Морковка, за мной, — махнул Боунз копытом, когда Чепел сгрузила с себя обоих. Больничный холл был забит насквозь промокшими пони, так что этих двоих ему следовало осмотреть в своем кабинете. 

— Ненавижу эту рыжую гриву, — заныла зеленая пони. 

Когда они зашли в кабинет, ее жалобы прервал приступ кашля. Боунз почти пожалел, что его некому пристрелить. Чепел помогла кобылке забраться на койку, Златовласка примостился рядом. Боунз вздохнул.

— Гейла и Джим, еще одни жертвы бури, — выпалила Чепел прежде, чем умчаться к остальным пациентам.

— Что-то я вас не припоминаю, — пробурчал Боунз, разглядывая Гейлу. Почти весь ее круп покрывал знак отличия: выглядел он, вроде, как три восьмибитовых сердца, но под опаленной шерстью было не разглядеть. В мерцании рога Боунза сердца отливали фиолетовым.

— Мы из Чалосайда, — ответил Джим. — Это за пару городков отсюда. Заметили грозу. 

— Думали, от вас прок будет? — Боунз был мастер лечить и закатывать глаза одновременно — что он и продемонстрировал.

— Помощь вам не помешает: снаружи все еще льет, — заметил Джим. 

Боунз взглянул на него и увидел, что тот ухмыляется. Он сердито зыркнул на Джима, и дискуссия завяла. Осмотр Гейлы он завершил в тишине.

— Ну все, мисс Гейла, ступай. Только оповести перед уходом сестру Чепел, чтобы не возникло путаницы, — предупредил он.

— Ко-о-онечно, доктор! — Гейла спрыгнула с койки и отсалютовала ему, прежде чем повернуться к Джиму. — Подожду тебя снаружи.

И оставила Боунза с закопченным, глупо ухмыляющимся наглым жеребцом. Который тут же обчихал ему морду, заплевав нос. 

— Да ради... — Боунз отстранился и помахал перед собой копытом, разгоняя облачко дыма. Джим скромно извинился, однако не выглядя при этом виноватым. — Просто сиди смирно и не чихай.

Джим раздосадованно зажал рот, предоставив Боунзу осматривать его. Не считая кашля, он оказался вполне здоров; и, посмотрев на его знак отличия, Боунз понял, почему. На его крупе было солнце.

— Так ты погодный пони? — спросил Боунз, смотря на него с разинутым ртом. — Тогда как ты до такого докатился?

— Эй! — завопил Джим. — Гейлу ранило — я за нее беспокоился! И меня чуть не задело молнией, а еще я там был один, а грозы много. Мне нужно было... еще хотя бы два пони, чтобы справиться с этим страшилищем.

Боунз зловеще уставился на него.

— Ты же не собираешься опять послать меня туда, правда? — настороженно спросил Джим. 

Боунз продолжил буравить его взглядом.

— Ты же доктор, ты не можешь так поступить!

— Ты прав, к сожалению, — признал Боунз.

— Для доктора ты очень вредный, тебе говорили? — спросил Джим.

— Да. Чих пройдет через несколько часов. Просто постарайся никого до этого не заплевать.

Боунз указал копытом на дверь. Джим вздохнул и поплелся к выходу, очевидно, собираясь найти Гейлу и вместе поискать еще неприятностей себе на круп.

***

 

С помощью тоников и щепотки магии отправив всех по домам, Боунз свалился в постель — жилье прямо над больницей имело свои плюсы — и принялся лихорадочно спать, пока на следующее утро из-за занавесок не выглянуло солнце.

Боунз заворчал, прикрыл глаза передней ногой и только потом осознал, что солнце означает прекращение бури. Он выглянул из-за копыта и приподнял бровь, убедившись, что сквозь занавеску и впрямь пробивались солнечные лучи. Он скатился с кровати и посмотрел в окно, выставив копыта на подоконник. Снаружи как раз подходила к концу распинка облаков: несколько поднявшихся в воздух пегасов молотили по ним копытами. Под ногами все еще была страшная грязища, тут и там валялись ветки деревьев — но в целом все выглядело неплохо.

— Чтоб меня, — пробормотал Боунз. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Облаград настолько быстро откликался на зов из такого маленького городка, как Сеноснополь.

Он заметил среди распинщиков подозрительно знакомого золотого пегаса и нахмурился. Джим. Разве не говорил он этому глупому пони идти домой? 

И Боунз со вздохом пошел греть воду для чая с перечной мятой.

***

 

После сумасшедшей прошлой ночи утро выдалось таким спокойным, что их с Чепел импровизированную игру в покер прервали лишь однажды: какой-то жеребенок умудрился расколоть копытце. Когда он попытался съесть их ставки — яблочные чипсы, — Чепел шугнула его прочь. А больше, кажется, приходить никто и не собирался — что Боунза вполне устраивало.

После обеда он отправил Чепел домой и устроился поудобнее, намереваясь прочесть последний номер Эквестрийского Медицинского Журнала. Но не прошло и пяти минут, как грохнула входная дверь, — Боунз подпрыгнул на месте и начал яростно вертеть головой в поисках источника шума.

Источником оказался Джим, прогарцевавший внутрь с держателем для напитков в зубах.  
— Да я чуть дух не испустил со страху! — возмутился Боунз и стукнул копытом по столу, придавая своим словам весу. 

Джим просто опустил свою ношу на столешницу и улыбнулся ему.

— Извини. А я тебе овсяной коктейль принес, — сказал он довольным тоном.

Боунз подозрительно покосился на держатель: в нем действительно стояли два стакана с красовавшимся на них логотипом Цокбакса.

— Не знал, какой ты любишь, и поэтому взял сразу «Бабулю Смит» и «Золотую прелесть», — пояснил Джим, видя, что Боунз продолжает пялиться на стаканы.

— Почему? — выдавил тот наконец.

— Ну, потому что я не телепат и не знаю твой любимый вкус.

— Да не ты, балбес. Почему на моем столе вообще появились коктейли?

— А! Ну, потому что ты очень помог мне вчера и потому что я подумал, что ты любишь коктейли. Сначала я хотел пригласить тебе в Цокбакс, но потом вспомнил, что ты ненавидишь все в этой жизни, и решил просто принести их сюда.

— Я доктор, а не глупая молодая кобылка.

— Пей, — Джим носом подтолкнул стакан поближе к нему, и Боунз наконец сдался с очередным тяжелым вздохом. Он мрачно глотал свой коктейль, Джим довольно прихлюпывал своим — и все молча. Боунзу, если честно, понравился этот спонтанный перерыв; но он намеренно старался выглядеть как можно более враждебно. Ему был не нужен дружелюбный приставала. Или какого сена там еще Джим хотел из себя изобразить.

— Ну так, — произнес Джим, причмокнув особенно громко. — Рад, что гроза закончилась?

— В высшей степени. И разве я не говорил тебе возвращаться домой?

— Нет, вообще-то нет. Ты попросил ни на кого не чихать, а потом в весьма грубой манере ткнул в дверь, — Джим повторил его жест, и Боунз поджал губы. — Могу процитировать, если хочешь.

— Мне и так неплохо, — проворчал Боунз, прежде чем собрать соломинкой остатки коктейля со дна стакана и с помощью магии отправить мусор в корзину.

— Слишком крут, чтобы донести во рту? — ухмыльнулся наблюдавший за процессом Джим.

— Некоторые из нас при рождении были удостоены чести носить рог, — проворчал Боунз. — А теперь извини, мне нужно заполнить кое-какие документы.

— Я помогу, — ответил Джим.

— Нет, не поможешь. У меня Чепел ес...

Боунз оглянулся и обреченно вспомнил, что отпустил ее домой.

— ...да чтоб вас.

— Тебе нужен помощник, — отозвался Джим и пронесся мимо него к дальней стене с картами пациентов. — С кого начнем: с Яблочной Дольки или с Живчика?

Боунз с глухим звуком уронил голову на стол и вздохнул.

— Кажется, ты рогом столешницу пробил, — послышался неподалеку голос Джима .

Боунз еще раз для верности стукнулся лбом.

***

 

Он не видел Джима до следующего дня — точнее, до следующей ночи. Боунз как раз завернулся в одеяльный кокон и шлепнулся на кровать, когда услышал тихий стук в окно. Он нахмурился, повернувшись. Он рассчитывал увидеть снаружи птицу, но вместо этого обнаружил там улыбающуюся физиономию Джима. Боунз решил, что галлюцинирует. Что у него нет на все это времени, и что надо бы спать. А потому повернулся на другой бок и для надежности накрыл голову подушкой.

К несчастью, она не смогла заглушить звук открывающегося окна. Боунз не глядя отшвырнул ее за спину и услышал, как она шмякнулась об стену, так и не достигнув цели. Послышался сдавленный смешок, и Боунз наконец повернулся. Джим сидел на подоконнике распахнутого окна, а позади него блестела прибитая к небу лунная подкова. 

— Окошки надо запирать, — произнес Джим.

— Зачем? Пони милые, они не воруют. И не залазят по ночам в дома мирно спящих собратьев. Так только придурки всякие делают, — Боунз подтянул одеяло еще выше, и все, что видел теперь Джим, — его уши, рог и сердито сверкающие глаза.

— Полагаю, что придурок — это я, — сказал Джим поразительно бодрым для столь позднего часа голосом. — Но если пони милые, то ты тогда кто?

— Злобный ворчун, — буркнул Боунз в одеяло.

— Ну пойдет, — ответил Джим. Он соскочил с подоконника, протопал к кровати и сорвал одеяло с Боунза прежде, чем тот успел что-либо сообразить.

— ЭЙ!

— ...для слабаков. Давай-ка, мы идем смотреть на звезды!

— Чего?..

— По тому, как ты раскрыл рот, понятно, что раньше ты этого не делал. Держись!

Джим перехватил его поперек туловища и помчал по воздуху, словно ракета, выпущенная из окна. Боунз бы заорал, но он был уверен, что в легких не осталось воздуха и он теперь никогда не сможет снова дышать. Вместо этого он вцепился в Джима. Глаза расширились до размера небольших тарелочек, сердце, казалось, должно было вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди — потому что Джим был, Боже, спаси, невпоняемый. Они определенно должны были разбиться, а Боунз был не готов к смерти от копыт глупого пегаса.

Наконец Джим замедлился и аккуратно приземлился на одну из верхних веток сосны. Боунз все еще крепко держался за него, прерывисто и часто дыша.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джим слегка обеспокоенным голосом.

— Нет, — выскрипел Боунз.

— А что такое?

— Ты чокнутый. Высотища-то. Божечки. Сейчас помру.

Джим посмотрел вниз. Боунз продолжил пялиться строго перед собой. Он боялся, что, если глянет вниз, схватит сердечный приступ — прямо тут, на вершине сосны. Вцепившись в Джима.

— Ну-у, мы и правда достаточно высоко. Но Облаград гораздо выше — о-о-о, как же там здорово! Это как...

— Джим.

— Что?

— Закрой. Рот.

Джим благоразумно послушался и подтянул их обоих ближе к прочному стволу, чтобы Боунз смог схватиться за него. Через несколько секунд он слегка пихнул того крылом.

— Ты правда не любишь высоту, да? — спросил он. Боунз рискнул взглянуть на него из-за плеча и увидел, что тот внимательно на него смотрит, устроившись среди ветвей. — Мы можем спуститься. В паре минут лета отсюда есть луг — звезды и оттуда видно.

А, ну да, звезды. Теперь Боунз припоминал. Джим притащил его сюда, чтобы посмотреть на звезды, а не чтобы его прикончить. По крайней мере, намеренно.

— Ну, — произнес он, — это было бы неплохо.

Минуту спустя до него дошло, что «спуститься» значило «спуститься». И ему пришлось бы смотреть на землю. По счастью, Джим тут же подхватил его и ласточкой спикировал вниз. Они скатились в высокую траву, и Боунз позволил себе рухнуть на нее плашмя, стараясь как можно плотнее прижаться к неподражаемо, просто восхитительно твердой земле. 

— Прости, — произнес Джим. — Я подумал, что сдернуть пластырь лучше, чем медленно стягивать его. Правда ведь?

— Правда, — пискнул Боунз. Джим дал ему немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, а затем опять нетерпеливо пихнул крылом.

— Пошли. Нам в ту сторону, — и он рванул в темноту леса. Боунз резво поскакал за ним, стараясь не терять из виду его яркую гриву. Он сосредоточился на пении сверчков и заставил себя дышать с ними в такт.

Внезапно перед ними возник луг, со всех сторон окруженный соснами. В высокой траве тут и там были разбросаны островки клевера, залитые лунным светом. На ходу Боунз успел увидеть припозднившегося кролика. Джим добрался до самой мягкой на вид клеверной полянки и с громким вздохом шлепнулся на спину. Боунз последовал его примеру — но с большим достоинством и не прекращая ворчать.  
Надо же ему было, в конце концов, сохранять лицо после этого визгливого инцидента.

Небо было великолепно: убывающая луна сделала его настолько темным, что огоньки и искры звезд размером с булавочную головку казались достаточно яркими. Боунз, даже не приглядываясь, тут же опознал несколько созвездий.

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о них? — спросил Джим, ткнув копытом в небо.

— Нет, — мрачно отказался Боунз. — Я, представь себе, тоже в школе учился.

Ему на лицо упало крыло, заставив Боунза отплевываться от перьев.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, балда. Я предложил «рассказать», а не «прочитать лекцию», — Боунз поднял на него взгляд и увидел, что Джим тоже смотрит на него. — Расслабься.

Боунз почувствовал, что это «расслабься» было сказано ему не только насчет звезд, и со вздохом опустил голову на траву.

— Отлично, — произнес он, и Джим просиял, тут же став похожим на солнце. 

Боунз устроился в клевере поудобней и принялся слушать истории Джима — такие знакомые и потому такие любимые. Про Тенцендура и Билла, Красного Зайца и Слейпнира, Светозара и Буцефала...

***

 

Боунз проснулся, когда начало светать. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что они все на том же вчерашнем лугу. На траве и клевере теперь блестела роса, между окружающих луг деревьев плыл туман, а утренние пташки только начинали распеваться. Боунз со стоном размял шею — в ней что-то приятно хрустнуло. 

Он чувствовал себя так, словно всю ночь спал на голой земле. Забавно.

Он уже начал задумываться над тем, почему все еще не ощущал холода — утренний воздух был довольно свеж, — когда понял, что лежит, крепко прижавшись к Джиму. Тот укрывал спину Боунза крылом, удерживая его рядом. Боунз, не шевелясь, принялся озираться вокруг. Поднялся легкий ветерок: разогнал туман, потрепал перья Джима и гриву Боунза.

— Хва’т думать, — пробормотали рядом. У Боунза ушла пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, что это Джим. Его голос со сна был грубоватым. Боунз, часто моргая, посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Джим сонно приоткрыл один глаз. 

— Т’бя даже отсюд’ слышно. 

Он завершил фразу зевком.

— Джим?

— Н’ болтай. Пр’ст’ спи, — ответил Джим и, опять закрыв глаз, подтянул друга поближе к себе. Крылья у него были гораздо сильнее, чем мог подумать Боунз. Он подождал немного, а потом опустил голову на передние ноги. 

Стараясь не думать больше о, — ну, о думании, — Боунз закрыл глаза. В последний момент он успел заметить, что Джим мягко улыбнулся. А затем исчез.

Ветер разогнал туман, начали петь птицы; но два пони на постели из клевера проснулись лишь тогда, когда солнце уже давным-давно было высоко в чистом лазурном небе.


End file.
